<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>play stupid games, win stupid prizes by sugacookiies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618248">play stupid games, win stupid prizes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacookiies/pseuds/sugacookiies'>sugacookiies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humour, headcanons, implied nsfw, tw alcohol, tw blood, tw injury, tw nudity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacookiies/pseuds/sugacookiies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>headcanons on exactly what the title says</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ᴀ/ɴ: mostly taken from the subreddit community! some have minorly implied nsfw, but nothing crazy. those that involve drinking/etc are obv post ts. thanks to lyra for helping me choose this topic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>daichi: got duct-taped to the wall to appease his siblings, only for him to come crashing down and broke the stool they had taken away </p><p>sugawara: shoved a banana down his throat as a ‘party trick’. half of it remained lodged in his gullet when he tried pulling it back out 🍌😋 yummy!</p><p>asahi: accidentally used his sister’s hair removal cream as his moisturiser and was horrified when his leg hair started falling out, convinced he had cancer. smooth as silk, tho 🦵</p><p>nishinoya: didn’t wear a jacket during a winter trip to be cool and manly and strong, but instead nearly got frostbite and had to stay in the cabin for the rest of the trip because he fell sick 😕 </p><p>tanaka: got so shit-faced during a party that he started pissing onto the road outside. unfortunately, it had rained earlier that night, and a passing car splashed everything back onto him</p><p>ennoshita: lost a dare and put on saeko’s stilettos to do a dance. sprained an ankle and the tanaka family has a head shaped hole in their shoji 🤸‍♀️🤸‍♀️🤸‍♀️</p><p>kageyama: decided hm! let’s try training my faster sets at home 🙌🏐 all he managed to do was break the living room’s ceiling light </p><p>hinata: did a trick with his bicycle where he slid down a handrail to impress kageyama. lost his balance and slammed his balls onto the railing 😬🤞 ouch</p><p>tsukishima: licked a lamppost during winter but his tongue froze to it. in his panic, he pulled away and ripped part of his tongue skin off 👅 </p><p>yamaguchi: tried to cross a river using a pole ‘like in animal crossing’, but fell headfirst and got muddy</p><p></p><div class="npf_row">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>kuroo: attempted to trampoline into an inflated pool from a distance away. his legs simply gave out and he slammed into the ground 🏊🏊</p><p>yaku: insisted he didn’t need a ladder to change a lightbulb. fell down while tiptoeing and broke the bulb too 💡 better safe than sorry next time</p><p>kenma: wanted to play on his psp, but his mom was yelling at him to take a bath, so why not do both at the same time? psp slipped into the bathtub and he watched the screen turn black 🎮🛀</p><p>lev: used the basketball hoop in the gym as a pull-up bar. his hands slipped and he fell on his back. the worst thing was that kenma caught the entire thing on camera, along with his screeching.</p><p></p><div class="npf_row">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>oikawa: wore his new, super tight, skinny jeans to a party to show off his shapely figure 🕺 got drunk, twerked, and split his jeans open. he was wearing calvin klein, though ✌️</p><p>matsukawa: somehow decided that parkouring through his kitchen was ‘what the cool kids do’. grabbed a cupboard door to regain balance, but tumbled to the ground with his mom’s dishes shattering after him </p><p>hanamaki: tied rubber bands around a watermelon during summer because he saw it on youtube. the watermelon did split in half, but the top half was projected by the force and hit him in his face 🍉 still ate it after, though</p><p>iwaizumi: installed a pull-up bar in his room so that he could practice at home. when he tried it out the first time, he simply fell off. </p><p>kyoutani: skateboarded back home after buying his lunch. hit a tree root, broke his arm AND lost his lunch 😭 that’s just bad luck</p><p></p><div class="npf_row">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>bokuto: somehow thought that hot gluing his hand onto his beer during a party would prevent him from losing it, only ended up burning his palm ✋🔥 wasted a whole bottle, too</p><p>akaashi: wanted to try cutting his own hair to save money, except he grabbed a whole bunch of his hair at once and snipped it unevenly. had to go to the hairdresser’s in the end while looking like a misshapen dragonfruit</p><p></p><div class="npf_row">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>ushijima: tried to pick some hard to reach apples by shaking the tree trunk, a whole bunch fell down and hit his head. at least he got what he wanted?</p><p>semi: forgot to change his old guitar strings the night before a performance. his strings snapped and the audience nearly went deaf, while he suffered a cut on his cheek. maybe the ladies would like a battle scar… 😐</p><p>tendou: tried to show the first years ‘how to clean the floor with your shoes’. spilled some water and used his shoes to move the water about, only to slip and fall on his ass. butt wet, shorts torn, ego bruised 🩹</p><p>goshiki: someone challenged him to eat the world’s spiciest chip, and how could he lose face? cried and almost pissed his pants. skipped school the next day because of diarrhea 💩</p><p></p><div class="npf_row">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>kita: didn’t like static, so wore his new winter coat on his shoulders alone. a strong wind came and blew his coat into his neighbour’s yard, whose dogs attacked his coat 😌 stood there in the wind staring at them</p><p>aran: was working out at a new gym and didn’t know how to use the treadmills. accidentally set the speed too high too fast and tumbled face down, though not after his chin got sandpapered 🤕 rip follicles </p><p>atsumu: lit some tealight candles in the bedroom to set the ~mood~ 😳🥵 accidentally knocked over some and set his bed on fire. at least the sex was hot? that’s his side of the story, anyways.</p><p>suna: somehow thought that while pushing his sister on the swing set, he was supposed to stand IN FRONT of her instead of behind. got kicked to the floor and swore he got a concussion 🥴</p><p>osamu: tried to flambe for the first time but added too much alcohol. screamed when his apron caught fire and set the smoke alarm off 🧯🧯 help him, tsumu!!</p><p></p><div class="npf_row">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>terushima: tried to film a cool tiktok with him on the trunk of someone’s vintage car. he fell off, hurt his tailbone, and hobbled for weeks 🤐🤐🤐</p><p>daishou: put on a peel mask to make his face all glowy and pretty for his date ✨ didn’t notice the mask got onto a good portion of his eyebrows, and accidentally ripped a good part of them out</p><p>sakusa: saw a cockroach and double wielded a blowtorch and insecticide 🤢 forgot that it was EXTREMELY flammable and nearly burnt his house down, got rid of the cockroach at least 🤡</p><p>hoshiumi: tried to kiss a dog/cat to show hirugami he’s a natural with animals too, got his nose and lips bitten 🐶💋 try again, but maybe with a pat first</p><p></p><div class="npf_row">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>ukai sr: got drunk, thought a sign pole was a pretty lady and smashed right into it trying to ask it out. takeda had to call an ambulance because his nose was bleeding SO bad 🚑 till now his nose still looks a little out of shape</p><p>takeda: poured water into an oil fire at home. no injuries, but he screamed so loud he hurt his throat. had to take a day off from school because he couldn’t talk 🤒</p><p>akiteru: punched a wooden board, shattered his knuckles instead</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>yachi: wore heels for the first time ever on the first day of her job. not a good combo 👠 the heels got stuck in the office elevator gap and she nearly tripped and spilt coffee over her boss. practice makes perfect, though!</p><p>kiyoko: tried to plan a surprise birthday party for tanaka, so avoided talking to him and ignored him ON PURPOSE  🤐 🎂 obviously he thought that they were gonna break up and he cried buckets during the party because he was so relieved</p><p>yukie: went to an all you can eat buffet on an empty stomach and literally demolished the entire place. got banned, indigestion, and vomited everything back out onto the sidewalk. seconds, anyone? 🥗</p><p>saeko: attempted a keg stand in college to be Cool, ended up choking and actually nearly died. just drink normally next time, girl! 🍻</p><p>natsu: thought that she could ride a bike down to the store to get something for mom just like her older brother! somehow managed to climb onto the seat, but toppled over and fractured a bone 👩‍🦽 👩‍🦽 ouchies.</p><p>akane: wrote love letters to lev but left it on the family dining table on accident  💌 tora found them and sent photos to the man himself!! thankfully lev went ‘who’s this for?’ because he couldn’t read her cutesy handwriting 😭😭😭 she nearly beat tora up and took an extra fifteen minutes in the bathroom every morning for a month!</p><p>alisa: was having a shower when the doorbell rang, thought it was lev coming home and forgot his keys so she rushed out, forgetting she was naked! the pizza delivery man was horrified, to say the least, and left very promptly 🍕 </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>